Coskun Kartal
Coskun Asil Kartal (b. October 28th, 1937) is a main character in the YouTube series Indiana Jones: The Next Generation. He became the Firefighting teacher at WMST after he was forced to leave his country (Turkey) due to deadly radiation spills from the Chernobyl accident. He is currently dating Caroline Holtzen, the Electronics teacher. He is best friends with Max Hutcherson, Ellis May and Mark French, good friends with Mutt Williams, Buck Mason, Shorty Wan Li and Avery Enfield, and friends with nearly every teacher and student at WMST. It is unknown who his portrayer is. Appearances In Moon of Islesboro, Mutt tells Jordan about the time he and Coskun went out to the oil rig outside of Cherry Hill. In The Drawing, Coskun is eating breakfast with Mutt and Buck in the Cafe Corner. In The Ghost in the Machine, when Mutt tells Kyle about how he was involved in the explosion of the Crane Tower, Kyle tells him that Coskun was a witness, that he was buying a candy bar at the Gas Station at the time of the explosion. In The Party Crasher, Coskun is one of the seven teachers who rushes to the Green Grocer after word spread that Joseph was killed. When he finds out Joseph has died, he reacts by throwing his Coca-Cola bottle at the wall. In The Town of Grape Fields, he is one of four people taken hostage by the Russians in the Negative World. Mutt and Avery see him with the Russians while they are activating the lock, but he disappears with the Russians after they spot them by the Green Grocer. In The Lost Freshman, Coskun is scooping ice cream for the year-end boys' sleepover. In The Red Disaster, he is one of the six teachers in the conference room of the Courthouse, being one of the four who were asked to leave so Mutt, Jordan and Max could interview Ethan for a student-teaching job. Trivia Coskun attended MVST (Medomak Valley School of Technology) for two years and graduated as valedictorian. Coskun is the third foreign character in the series (excluding everyone in the Soviet Mafia). He is Turkish. The other two are Shorty (Chinese) and Max (French). Coskun was born in Turkey. He lived there for fifteen years, moved to America for two years, moved back for another year after he graduated MVST, and moved back to America permenantly due to the Chernobyl disaster. He then got the job for a Firefighting teacher a year later. Coskun is one of three teachers who attended a technical school and graduated as valedictorian. The other two are Avery and Jordan. Durians are his favorite fruit, as mentioned in The Drawing. Coskun speaks Turkish, Azerbaijani, and Armenian. Coskun and Caroline met in Ankara, Turkey, when Caroline was visiting for a Rotary exchange. He plays bass guitar left-handed. Both of his parents died in Chernobyl. He graduated as "Most Secretly Admired" and "Best Dressed". He has an older brother named Cenk, who appeared in Parents' Day.